


Unfinished Business: The Light

by aadarshinah



Series: Unfinished Business [10]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apologies, Developing Relationship, Episode: s04e18 The Light, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "The Light"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business: The Light

**Author's Note:**

> A series of not so canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's fourth thru seventh seasons, with varying degrees of Sam/Jack. Part of the [**Locality**](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/320058.html) universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> This one was MUCH harder to write than I expected. My muse must be defecting again. Anyway, today is my last day of spring break, so I don't know when I'll have time to work on this again. Hopefully I'll get something out tonight, but if not... enjoy.
> 
> _After the episode..._

**15 March, 2001 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

She’s not up for much whey then get back from P4X-347.

Far from being two weeks of paid leave, their stay in the crumbling goa’uld pleasure palace had been the closest thing to torture that money could buy. Before they were three days in, they’d each staked out a corner of the palace to call their own and didn’t stray from their chosen territory for anything other than their daily dial-in. It hadn’t been a perfect system – Daniel had still somehow ended up with a black eye on Day Six and the Colonel had sported a couple bruises of his own before the end – but it was better than what had gone before.

Right now, though, Sam’s just glad to be back on Earth, in her own apartment, without another soul in sight. Eventually she works up enough energy to drag her rickety quad chair down the stairs and set up camp in her apartment building’s small yard. The wind is a little too stiff for it to be entirely comfortable, but the sun is out and the sky is clear and she’s just so happy to be back on her own world that Sam can’t bring herself to care. She just grabs her laptop and a stack of articles she’s been meaning to peer review for ages and gets to work.

She must fall asleep at some point, because next thing she knows there’s a voice behind her calling out, “Carter!” and obviously not for the first time.

She jerks awake, spilling publications everywhere, and twists around in her chair as best she can while still tangled up in the beaten up old USAFA blanket she’s been carting around with her since her undergraduate days. “Sir!” she says. “What are you doing here?”

The Colonel holds up a six-pack in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. “I’m apologizing.”

“What for?”

“What do you mean, _what for_? For how I acted on 347.”

Sam frowns, still not quite getting it. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for. We were all going through withdrawal. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing to-“

“Ah!” Jack says, lifting the plastic bag higher so he can raise his forefinger at her, “I was in charge and I was the one being an ass, so I’m the one doing the apologizing. I’ve been making the rounds. I already took Cassie out driving this morning for Janet-“

“How was that?”

“I may need a new truck.”

“She just needs to practice more.”

“Yes, but I’m going to need to get a new truck first.” He gives her a wry smile before setting the beer next to her blanketed feet. “That was this morning. Tonight I’m letting Daniel drag me to that thing at the Money Museum he was talking about before we even left.”

“The exhibit on Phoenician coins?”

“Yeah, that. And in between I’m bringing you lunch.”

The Colonel hands her the bag. Inside is takeout from three different restaurants: the Mexican place near Janet’s, the burger stand by the Academy, and the Thai place Daniel likes so much. “You really didn’t have to do this, Sir.”

“Yes I did. I’ve seen the damage you can do trying to reheat noodles and didn’t think you’d be up for hitting the store. It’s really more of community service than an apology.”

Sam rolls her eyes. “Laugh all you want, but I’ll have you know the only explosions I’ve caused are ones that I’ve planned.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that,” he says, hands in his pockets and smile not quite reaching his eyes. “I should get going.”

“You don’t want to stay and help me eat all of this?”

“Nah. I really do need to get going,” the Colonel tells her, one of his hands coming up to point vaguely at the parking lot behind them. “But you have fun.”

“Alright then,” Sam says, frowning as he walks away, feeling more confused than ever.


End file.
